Triangle: Which corner to be faded first?
by Termony Rairos
Summary: Post-Destiny. After the Valentine War II between the naturals and the coordinators, Meyrin and Athrun joined ORB and they were taking part in protecting ORB. Between them, Meyrin was hoping for something more. Later when Lacus and Kira were getting married, Meyrin realized that Athrun loved Lacus the most...
**Story Title / Triangle
Written By / Termony**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.**

* * *

 _"I love you," the blue haired man said to me, as his shining green eyes looked straight into my soul._

 _"Athrun..." I spoke softly. My eyes widened._

-/-

"Athrun..." I whispered as my eyes opened.

 _Oh... it's only a dream,_ I sighed. Sitting up. _Right, why would he ever fall for me? For appreciating my kindness towards him? Kindness can never substitute love..._

 _Just for once, I'd like to be someone different. Sure, I saved him, but that was all to him. Call me greedy, but I'd like to be his special someone. How can I compete with my rival though... I have ORB's representative. Even onee-chan and Lacus-sama once had feeling for him. Compared to them...I'm...so ordinary._

 _I don't stand out. All my life, all I do was blending into the background, while others shine. Onee-chan is day, and I'm night. How could I ever capture the heart of Athrun Zala?_

I got off the bed, walking to the bathroom.

After I turned on the light, I looked into the mirror.

 _My face isn't that bad, but my body...well, I can work out..._ I smiled at my reflection. _Maybe not. If he doesn't like me for me, how will our relationship last? I should be myself._

As I made up my mind, I turned off the light. Then, I headed back to my bed.

That night, I did not sleep afterward.

-/-

Next day at work, at the ORB military, I did something that surprised even myself.

"Athrun," I spoke softly, but he heard it nevertheless.

"Yes?" He turned around. His solemn face turned less rigid. He even smiled a little. "Meyrin."

As he called my name, my heart skipped a beat.

"May we have lunch together?" I asked, admiring my own courage.

"Hm...I have lunch with Cagalli today."

My spirit immediately felt an unpleasant impact.

"But-"

Upon hearing that, I felt much better.

"Yes, Athrun?"

"-we can have lunch tomorrow."

"Oh, that would be good," I said, trying not to act hyper due to happiness overload.

He smiled and said, "Let's have it tomorrow then."

"OK," I nodded.

I was very happy.

On the way back to my office, I nearly walked into a vending machine.

-/-

The phone rang when I just came home.

"Onee-chan, how are you lately?" I spoke to my bigger sister over the phone.

"Me?" She said. "I'm good. You should come back to PLANT sometimes. Since Lacus has negotiated with the officials, you and Athrun can both come back."

I nodded. Then, I realized that she could not see that over the phone. I said, "We'll see."

"I don't get you sometimes..." She said. "You really surprised me by saving Athrun."

"Onee-chan..." I smiled. "I simply picked a path I wanted. That's all."

"Meyrin...You're stronger than I thought. Actually, you're stronger than everyone thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She sighed. "You should."

"Onee-chan, let's meet again, ok?"

"Of course. I love you, Meyrin."

"Me, too. I love you, too, Onee-chan."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone.

 _I simply picked a path I wanted..._ I thought. _Is reality really that simple?_

-/-

 _Five months has passed since the second war between coordinators and naturals. Everyone seemed to be happy about it, yet can the hate truly be stopped? I don't know. However, I believe in Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato. I believe in the future they will build._

 _Deep down, I fear the future I will have. I stood up for Athrun, but what makes of me? A traitor? Even if what I did turned out to be "right," perhaps it was only luck. Was it OK for me to believe in such a thing?_

 _I don't know._

 _Now, I work at the ORB military. I see Athrun all the time, and we do hang out. We sometimes even eat lunch together, but only if we meet at the cafeteria or if he asked. Asking him to eat with me was something I was unable to do for quite a while. Now that I've passed a milestone, I hope everything will turn out fine._

-/-

 _Cagalli Yula Atha: my love rival._

 _Who is she to Athrun?_

 _Surely, I have my charms, too, if only he can see...It shouldn't take too long, ne?_

-/-

"Hi, Meyrin," Miss Atha said to me as I walked down the same hall way with her, on my way to Athrun for our lunch together.

"Hello, Miss representative."

"Don't be too polite," she smiled.

 _She sure has a nice smile. Maybe that's why Athrun fell for her..._

"Are you available right now?"

I shook my head.

"I see," she grew silent.

For a moment, I thought the silence was going to last forever. Then, she said, "Don't worry, then. Let's meet another time."

I nodded.

As she walked away, I walked towards Athrun's office. However, he was not there.

 _Where is he...?_ I wondered.

Then, I thought of the roof top where Athrun brought me there once. I went up there.

Just as I opened the door to the roof, I heard Athrun said, "Take good care of Lacus...for me."

He noticed me. Then, he seemed to be replying to the person on the phone with him.

"Because it had to be you."

After a while, he said. "I have to go now. I have to meet Meyrin...See ya."

"Athrun..."

"Hello, Meyrin," he said, looking at me in the eyes. "You've heard what I've told Kira?"

I nodded.

 _So it was Kira who he was talking to...Taking good care of Lacus..._

"Kira and Lacus are getting married," he told me, putting his cell phone into his pocket.

 _Take good care of Lacus..._

 _Take good care of Lacus..._

 _For me_

 _So my biggest rival is Lacus..._

-/-

"So...you know," said Athrun as he walked towards me on the roof top.

I nodded. "You couldn't let go of Lacus..."

"I thought I was, but I wasn't. I was a fool of letting her go."

"What about Miss Representative?"

"I... had a thing for her, but it seems that we're destined not to be together..." Athrun frowned. "I-I think I felt betrayed by her...when she chose to marry someone else."

"Athrun..." Seeing his pain, my chest felt tightened. "Don't be sad. Like my mum used to say, 'everything will be all right.' Your mother would want you to be happy, too. Even if you were unable to hold onto happiness, you still have a tomorrow. With that, you can find another way of making yourself happy."

"Meyrin..." He seemed to be looking at me in shock. Then, he laughed. "You're really not how you appear to be. You are strong."

"Thanks."

"I like your smiles," he said, blushing a little. "They seem to make everything better. You should smile more."

My lips curved even higher.

"Athrun..."

"Yes?"

"You, too," I turned around to the door way with my back towards him. I waved. "Let's eat lunch now."

"OK," he replied.

-/-

 _Someday, just someday, maybe I'll hear him say, "I love you."_

 _If that ever happens, I'll surely say, "I love you, too."_

 **End of Story**

Original A/N: OMG I can't believe I finished a one-shot this long. Phew. I must confess, I really like this story. It's not quite nicely written, but I did the best I could. I must say, if anyone ever reads my other fics, they'd notice that I haven't changed my style. The ending is usually italicized as a message from a character. Maybe I'll change that for my next story. Right now, I really like it. It's not like too many people read all of my fics anyway. I think I write for too many fandoms. All right, enough of my rambling. Please review~ ^^

A/N Now: I think my writing has changed. I don't really like this piece that much anymore, but it is still interesting. I wrote it after all. I can't hate it that much.


End file.
